


Dance

by The_Green_Valkyrie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Green_Valkyrie/pseuds/The_Green_Valkyrie
Summary: Tom has been working a lot lately and it has left you feeling a bit lonely. Unable to sleep, you decide to wait up until he returns home for the night… with a dance.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Dance

It had been a long 3 months for the two of you. Tom was tired from late nights of work, oftentimes coming home after 1 A.M. You had somehow gotten used to the feeling of going to bed alone. 

Not tonight though, you scrolled through TikTok. Insomnia plagued your whole being. The newest trend was a chair dance. You thought to yourself what Tom would say, and do, if you were to do this dance for him. 

You watched the videos over and over, studying the moves. After a while, you felt confident enough to try it. You heard the door open and keys hit the dish by the door. 

“Sorry I am home so late. I know i told you it was going to slow down soon, but this director is quite meticulous.” Tom said when you emerged from the bedroom. His eyes were sad. He was expecting you to be angry with him. After all, he has missed dinner dates, forgetting to text you back and his spot in bed was empty nearly every night. 

You embraced him tenderly. “I know it isn’t your fault, honey.” he kisses your forehead, embracing you for a moment. 

“I have a surprise for you.” you take his hand and lead him into the bedroom where a chair sat in front of the bed. “What is this?” Tom’s interest has peaked. 

You walk him to the bed and gesture for him to sit. You grab your phone, sit on the chair and play the song clip; Shut your mouth, baby stand and deliver….” Your dance makes Tom stir. He leaps from the bed and pulls you back with him. 

He missed both you and your body. He fully intended to make up for being so negligent to the woman he loved.


End file.
